


just peachy

by crooked



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crooked/pseuds/crooked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus Lupin eats a peach. Sirius Black loses his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just peachy

**Author's Note:**

> [original post](http://crooked.livejournal.com/240582.html) @ livejournal.

Sirius remembers the day he mercilessly mocked James for being all flustered over watching Lily Evans eat a bowl of strawberries. James had gone on about the juices staining her lips and fingertips pink, but all Sirius had done was laugh raucously and call James bloody pathetic.

He now knows he owes him an apology.

Because Remus is sitting beneath the mottled shade of the great old lime tree in the Potters' back garden, and he's eating what's possibly the juiciest peach that ever existed. And it's driving Sirius _bloody mad_.

He doesn't look up once, cutting slices out of the peach with a pocket knife, popping each one into his mouth and delicately licking the juices off his fingers. It's almost dignified, really, and that makes it all the more fascinating for Sirius to watch.

Halfway through the peach, though, Remus abandons the knife and bites directly into the flesh of the fruit. Sirius shifts, trying not to be so obvious in his staring, but he knows he's in for trouble from the first bite. This is much less dignified; in fact it's outright erotic. Remus wraps his lips around the peach, biting into the yellowish fruit. Juice dribbles down his fingertips and over his chin, and Remus hurriedly laps it up from his palm.

He glances up just as he's pushing the tip of his index finger past his lips, catching Sirius' eyes. Sirius feels a flush heat his skin as it creeps up his neck and over his face, but he doesn't look away. Remus turns the same soft pink as the blush on his peach, but he doesn't look away either. He just sucks the sticky-sweet juice from his finger, letting it go from his lips with a soft pop. Sirius nearly chokes, and Remus finally looks down, his shaggy fringe falling but not enough to hide his gentle smirk.

Sirius sits there for a bit longer, enduring a few more bites, and then gets up and mutters something about needing to take a slash. It's not entirely true, but he is heading straight for the bathroom. He's too busy picturing himself licking Remus' lips and fingers clean of the peach's juice, so he doesn't notice Remus following close behind him.

He doesn't see it coming when Remus presses a peach-flavoured kiss to his lips and pushes Sirius back against the bathroom door, sticky hands sliding into his hair.


End file.
